I'm Home
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal era after finishing the jewel and killing Naraku never wanting to go back after Inuyasha goes after Kikyou again, but on a date with Hojou does an interruption make her realize where she really wants to be? Oneshot


I'm Home

One-shot

Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal era after finishing the jewel and killing Naraku never wanting to go back after Inuyasha goes after Kikyou again, but on a date with Hojou does an interruption make her realize where she really wants to be?

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Innocence by Avril Lavigne

1111111111

Kagome stood in her room in front of her mirror in a long light blue dress and her hair up in a neat bun with two strands hanging down on each side of her face. She wore a half smile on her face though her eyes showed the pain she was feeling inside her heart.

Kagome was gorgeous tonight, but she couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. Kagome mentally shook her head, _'No Kagome, you deserve a social life once in a while!'_ she thoughtfully encouraged herself, _'It's already been two months since the jewel quest has been finished and Naraku's death. Sango and Miroku are happy together in Kaede's village with Shippou and even Kohaku.'_ Somehow the thought of Sango and Miroku happily together with a family didn't help her mood. She was glad for them, but she wished things would have turned out different for her and someone else.

She sighed, "Come on Kagome, no thinking of Inuyasha. Tonight isn't about Inuyasha." She scolded herself. Kagome walked over and sat down applying a little eyeliner and mascara, _'Tonight is the school dance and I'm going to enjoy it no matter what. I need to move on in my life. I know he has moved on… with Kikyou.'_ Kagome had to close her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to come remembering that day.

Flashback

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou cheered as Naraku had finally been finished off. It had taken the combined forces of the Inu-group, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, but they did it with minimal injuries. Miroku suggested that they all head to the inn in the next village and celebrate their winnings.

To Kagome's disappointment, Inuyasha decided he'd rather stay there with Kikyou than come back with the group to celebrate. Kagome let it go and tried to act happy for the others sake, no matter how much she was crying on the inside.

They headed back to Kaede's village the next day and Inuyasha came and went every few minutes always checking if Kikyou would be there, waiting for him, at the Goshinboku. Sometimes he would just leave to go off into the forest, but Kagome knew what he was doing there so she stopped following him.

Finally, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She told Sango everything and explained why she was going to go back home and never come back. Sango tried hard to convince her to stay, but knew that it wasn't her choice to make and promised to watch Shippou for her.

Kagome gathered all her things and left towards the well never wanting to look back, but of course she wasn't going to be let go without having to see Inuyasha. He was there, by the well, as if waiting for her to come there all along, but maybe he smelled her coming. Kagome tried to ignore him, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her arm, his claws digging into her skin lightly, "Are you leaving?" he asked in the same voice he always used when he was thinking of Kikyou or right after he thought of Kikyou.

Kagome bit back the tears and nodded to his question ignoring his all too familiar tone, "I don't belong here, Inuyasha. My home is in my era. That's where my family and friends are…" She said looking down, not able to look at him, _'even if its not where you are….'_ she added to herself. Inuyasha just nodded and walked off not bothering to even stop her.

Kagome watched him leave towards the forest where the shinidamachu (Kikyou's soul collectors) were flying around before she ran to the well and jumped in. As soon as she hit the ground in her era she let her tears come out. She cried over everything. How she wouldn't see Shippou, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, or what kids Sango and Miroku would have. How she wouldn't get to be at Sango's and Miroku's wedding, or at Kaede's funeral, or see Shippou grow and fall in love, or most importantly, Inuyasha. She wouldn't see him anymore. She wouldn't be the one he chooses. He wouldn't be there to protect her. She wouldn't be at his side anymore.

She stopped her tears and cleaned herself up. She wouldn't show her heartbreak to anyone. She'd try to be strong and move on. She knew she didn't belong in his era and she knew that Inuyasha only did and only will love Kikyou. She knew that this would come. She pulled herself out of the well and walked into her house announcing that she was going to finish school and not go back to the Feudal Era. Her mother just agreed with her choice and kept Souta and Grandpa quiet so that they didn't pry into why she wasn't going back to the Feudal Era.

End flashback

That was two months ago and he never came to get her or drag her back. Kagome left the jewel with them and figured that Kikyou purified it herself and was either 'living' with Inuyasha or dragged him and the jewel to hell.

Kagome dabbed at her eyes drying up the tears without smearing her makeup. She shook her head not wanting anymore of those thoughts tonight. Tonight she was going to the school dance with Hojou and she was going to enjoy it and not think of Inuyasha.

Honk! Honk!

"Kagome! Your date is here!" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Kagome put on the best smile yet and pushed all her memories aside. She got up grabbing her purse and ran down the stairs. She kissed her mom on the cheek, "Thanks Mama." She said before slipping her shoes on and running out the door, "Itte kimasu!" (1) She yelled back to her family as she rushed to the car knowing that she was a little late since she got caught up in her memories.

She stopped seeing Hojou dressed in a nice tuxedo. She smiled a bit easier. Hojou had become more handsome while she was gone. He was most popular with everyone and every girl in school wanted to date him, but Hojou always wanted Kagome. She bowed respectfully to him as he opened the door of the car and she got in. He got on the drivers side and took off towards the park.

The school had decided to use the space of the park a few miles away for their dance since it was the end of the year dance. The place was blocked off to those that couldn't prove that they went to high school. When they got there, Kagome thought the place was absolutely beautiful. It was dark out so the trees around the space where the dancing was being held were decorated with twinkling lights. There was music playing by a band Kagome didn't know since she wasn't familiar with the new bands since she was off in a different era most of her time.

Hojou quickly got out and opened the door for Kagome. She smiled gratefully before getting out and walking hand in hand with Hojou to the dance. Hojou smiled down at Kagome, "I'm glad that you can make it Higurashi-san. It's great that you're finally getting over all your illnesses." He said smiling brightly down at her.

Kagome sweat dropped wishing that everyone would just forget about all the illnesses that her grandpa made up, "Yeah… me too." She said recovering slightly. They found a table to sit at and talk and drink (punch/water) and catch up. Kagome looked to the side and watched as everyone was dancing, "Don't you want to dance, Hojou-kun?" she asked looking back at him.

Hojou shook his head to her, "No, no, I can't dance all that well and besides, I know it hasn't been long since you recovered and you need to rest. I don't want you straining yourself dancing with me. It's enough for me that you're actually here." He said as he drank another glass of punch. He stood up, "Excuse me, Higurashi-san. Seems I drank too much punch at once." He said before he left for the restrooms.

Kagome sighed and went back to watching the happy couples dance. She frowned as she watched how happy people were to be with the ones that they loved. She knew she should get over Inuyasha, but she couldn't no matter how much she tried. She wished that she was here with Inuyasha, not Hojou. She wished that she was dancing with Inuyasha, not sitting still waiting for Hojou to come back from the bathroom.

Kagome felt a presence come up behind her and she froze recognizing who it was, "May I have this dance?" the familiar voice asked oddly politely.

Kagome closed her eyes thinking that maybe it was her imagination. She slowly turned around to see who was calling her as if she went to fast it might disappear. Kagome stared at him a long while taking in what she saw.

In front of her was Inuyasha dressed in her father's tuxedo, which fit him nicely by the way. He had his long silver hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Covering his doggie ears was a black bandana; it had a small leaf stuck in it apparently from him going through the trees to get into the dance. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he impatiently waited for her to answer. "Well?" he prodded.

Kagome just weakly nodded and stood up walking to the dance floor with him. She didn't want Hojou to come back and her to explain what was happening. She wanted a few answers before she explained, "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as their eyes locked for a few moments, "Because… I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I knew you didn't want me near you anymore, but I wanted to see you, at least one more time."

Kagome looked down at the ground, "Why? What about Kikyou?" She asked barely getting her voice to say that name, "Don't you love Kikyou? Isn't that why you wanted to be with her and want me out of the way?" she finished holding back tears and biting her lip.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome… its not that way, it's not what you think." Inuyasha paused thinking of the right words to say to her. He had practiced what he was going to say on the way there, but it all seemed to leave his mind in an instant, "I don't love Kikyou, at least, not anymore." At this Kagome looked back up surprised by his words. "I just wanted to see her because I knew that she was going to die soon and I wanted to make sure she was happy before she died. I didn't want her to die again hating me. I didn't want her hatred to go to you when your soul returned to you." He said looking down now. He had held eye contact with her as long as he could, but he couldn't see that unfamiliar look in her eyes anymore, _'What did that look mean…?' _he thought to himself, "But I guess I didn't realize what I was doing to you and the others when I went off to be with Kikyou all those times and even before. So I guess… umm… I'm… sorry."

Kagome closed her eyes unsure of what to really think. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be this open, so to say the least she was surprised. On top of that he apologized to her for hurting her feelings, which never happens. Either this Inuyasha was an imposter or he was sick or something. Kagome tried to shake off her surprise and look at him forcing him to look at her with her hand on her cheek, "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. He tried to form words to what he wanted to say to her, but couldn't get anything to come out. He opened his mouth a few times before finally closing it wondering how else to get what he wanted to say but couldn't. Inuyasha finally smirked knowing that he'd show her. He leaned down closer and closed his eyes as his lips softly, almost hesitantly, pressed against her sweet ones. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him gently.

Kagome's eyes widen, if possible, even more as Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. After the shock faded away from her she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She leaned into him and the kiss, slightly deepening it to a more passionate level.

Kagome felt his passion and his love through the kiss that he was giving her. At first she was overwhelmed with the feeling before she kissed back expressing her own amount of hidden passion to him. She couldn't help but let the tears slide down her face.

Inuyasha pulled back smelling the salt of tears coming from the woman in front of him. He pulled back wondering what he did wrong. He panicked thinking that she didn't want him to kiss her, but she kissed back, that meant something right? Inuyasha frowned letting his ears droop down, though no one could see them, "Ka-Kagome… what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing Inuyasha… everything's perfect." She said as she set her head down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him as she heard a slow song start to play. She had a small smile on her face though her eyes were still glossy. She listened to the lyrics thinking how they compared to what she was feeling.

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliance, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay (so beautiful)  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now (makes me wanna cry)  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you

Let it pass you by

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked up at him after the song was over, "Inuyasha…" She paused seeing him look at her wondering what she was going to say. She smiled more seeing the look of love in his eyes, "I… I love you, Inuyasha. I have for a long time, but I was just afraid of what you'd say or that you'd reject me and not want me to be by your side anymore. I… I don't want to do that again. I don't want to be away from you." She said feeling a tear or two fall down her cheek.

Inuyasha shook his head as he wiped away the tear with a clawed finger, "Kagome… I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else, but by my side." He kissed her quickly before he dragged her off the dance floor and away from everyone. He picked her up and jumped up back towards the Higurashi shrine. Once they landed he went towards the well shrine and jumped in the well without warning.

Kagome just smiled and leaned into him trusting that he wasn't going to hurt her. She closed her eyes for a few moments before she realized that they were going through the well, "Inuyasha, where are we going?" she asked looking up at him.

Inuyasha just smirked and jumped out of the well as they reached his era, "You'll see." He said as he jumped off into the forest. He stopped and looked down at Kagome, "Close your eyes." He said to her watching as she gave him a dirty look for not telling her what was going on. Once he made sure her eyes were really closed and she couldn't see he ran off again not going too much further before he reached where he was heading. He set Kagome down and held her back against his chest, "All right… open your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

Shuddering from his warm breath on her ear, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at what was in front of her. "H-how…?" was all she managed to get out. In front of her was a large hut with at least ten different rooms. Even though they were in the feudal era, it looked a lot like her house in the modern era except one floor. The place was in the middle of the forest, but not far from the Goshinboku and the river.

Laughing, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist; "I started building it once we got back from Naraku. I wanted it to be a surprise so I said that I was going to see Kikyou when most the time I was building this or after I see her I went to work on this. I didn't want you to see it until it was done." He said remembering when she said she was leaving and he couldn't think of any excuse without telling her what he was really doing, "I want you to stay here, with me, forever. I want you to be my mate." He said finally getting it out.

Kagome broke down crying again. She turned around and threw her arms around him kissing him a few times, "Inuyasha… it's great! I love it…" She pulled back and looked up at him, "But… what about my family, back in my era?" she asked, "I can't just leave them." She said frowning slightly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You wont have to. The jewel, it let us keep the well open to anyone that had pure intentions. That way you can always go to your ear and to your family without having to worry about anything else going through. Even the others should be able to go through now." He said smirking at what he did.

She started crying again, "Inuyasha…. Thank you…. thank you so, so much!" She yelled as she started hugging him again. She buried her face in his neck until her sobbing quieted. She pulled back and smiled up at him, "Inuyasha, I'd love to be your mate… now and forever."

He leaned down and kissed her again, "Then let's get to know the place, we need to fill the rooms with something." He said smirking as he picked her up.

Kagome kept her arms around his neck as she snuggled into Inuyasha comfortably. She laughed lightly and kissed him quickly, "Is that why you have so many rooms? What do I look like to you?" she said frowning playfully.

Inuyasha smirked down at her, "Once we mate we'll have a lot of free time to get lots of pups." He said as he opened the door.

She sighed and shook her head to him, though she didn't reject to it. It just meant that Inuyasha was hers and she was his and she wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled as they walked into their new house and new life, "Tadaima." (2) She whispered into his chest as they went to get to know the each room in the house.

2222222222

Hojou walked back to the table where he left Kagome to find that she was missing, "Hmm… Higurashi-san?" he asked as he looked around and under the table. He sighed and sat down, "I guess Higurashi-san got sick and had to go home." He said seeing that she wasn't anywhere to be found, "Oh well, I'll make sure to leave her some medicine tomorrow." He said happily to himself as he stood up to get what he thought might make her feel better.

"Umm Hojou-kun…?" asked a shy voice from behind him.

Hojou turned around seeing one of Kagome's friends, Ayumi, behind him. He smiled, "Hello, Ayumi-chan." He said happily back at her.

Ayumi smiled shyly, "I umm… wanted to know if… you wanted to dance with me?" She asked ringing her hands out of nervousness.

Hojou smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd love to." He said as he gently grabbed her hand and brought her out to the dance floor, _'I needed to do what again…?'_ he thought forgetting about Kagome as he danced with Ayumi. Yuka and Eri plotting on how to get the two together as they watched Ayumi and Hojou dance.

3333333333

1. Itte kimasu - Japanese saying when you leave your house, meaning I'm leaving and coming back (roughly)

2. Tadaima - Japanese saying when you enter your house, meaning I'm home (roughly)

4444444444

AN: hey well it's my first fan fic in a long time so I think it isn't too bad. (Sweat drops) Please excuse misspelling or bad grammar…. I passed English class, but just barely as you maybe able to tell. I'd love reviews telling me if you liked it or hated it. I want to improve so I may add better stories later on in my life. Well ja ne from Chise


End file.
